Brothers Share redo
by Jolliapplegirl
Summary: Prussia is feeling a bit down and goes to visit his brother, Germany to cheer himself up. There he finds Italy, all alone, and decides to play. Because brothers share everything, including lovers.
1. Chapter 1

"In the history of all of the world, there is but one nation that ruled all those around them. A nation so great, other nations have bowed to its greatness. Many a enemy of this nation has fallen at this nations feet due to its complete awesomeness! And that nation is called …. PRUSSIA!" Prussia yelled out, with a smirk of his face. His voice echoed. Red eyes scanned the area around and found nothing. His audience had at some point, disappeared. "Hmm, they must have run from me in fear of my amazing strength." He concluded, strolling down the street.

The wind blew his white hair as he walked. Eventually, he caught sight of his old enemy, Austria's, house. The stupid man was playing his silly piano again. While he kind of liked the melody, he liked bothering his best not-a-friend more. Prussia, with a devious smile on his face, snuck in through the gate and hid under one of the windows. He could see Austria playing his piano from there. With anyone else, they would have relaxed and listened to the beautiful music he played but Prussia only saw an opportunity to attack and reclaim the victory that was rightfully his.

"Because, as the mighty Prussia, victory is all that I gain." He proclaimed, though nit was a whisper so that he was not noticed too soon. He was about to sit up and burst through the window, intending to attack the defenseless country when a voice called out.

"Mr. Austria!" A female voice called out, one that he recognized. Peeking through the window, he caught sight of his... friend. Her long, brown hair was pulled back with a yellow head scarf. She wore a green dress with an apron and a big smile. Prussia cringed, cause he was still not used to her being dressed like a girl.

"Oh, hello, Hungary." Austria replied, looking up from the piano with a small smile. "How are you today?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Mr. Austria." She said coming closer. Prussia ducked farther out of sight. It wasn't because he was scared! He just didn't want to fight an unnecessary battle with Hungary. She was surprisingly strong despite being a girl... He most definitely wasn't scared though. "You must be hungry. I just finished making lunch."

Austria got up, pulled the cover over the piano keys and walked over to the woman. No one else was in the room with them so, thinking they were unseen, Austria leaned down to brush his lips against Hungary's. She blushed prettily, smiling in a way that was exclusively for Austria and lead him out of the room. The smile was shared by Austria.

Long after they had left, Prussia sat outside the window, staring at the grass. Thinking to himself in silence. He recalled the days of friendship he had once shared with Hungary and there many victories together. The times they would sit together, like friends do and just enjoy the others company. Prussia felt strange seeing Hungary with Austria. He liked seeing her smile but not with him. Not with Austria. Not without him...

"I-It's only because I hate to see my enemies happy and in love. Hungary may have been my slave at one point but she is my enemy!" He shouted, more than likely trying to convince himself than anyone else. He would never admit to how lonely he was. But that didn't stop the voices in his head from speaking up.

 _Then why did you feel mad at Austria for kissing her?_ The voice asked.

"Because I hate seeing him with anyone, not just Hungary!" He replied, walking around the house, toward the front door. "He weak, poor and pathetic but he gets to kiss some pretty woman? Hungary is a strong and decisive woman. Why would she bother with him?"

She loves him. The voice replied, making Prussia flinch as his chest burned.

"S-so what? She's just as stupid as him!" He snarled, clenching his fist. Of course she was stupid as him. She had forgotten him too. Just like everyone else. Clenching his teeth, he snapped to his feet. "I, the mighty nation of Prussia, refuse to sit back and let those losers win against me in anything."

He was about to burst through the window, in a very Prussia like move but froze as soon as he opened it. While the door was shut, the sounds coming from the other side was clear as day. Moans and cries of pleasure could very well be heard from the window. Prussia stood there, face red as he contemplated the meaning of such a development.

Prussia turned on his heel and coughed, very glad there was no one around to see his face just then. "I-I can kick their ass anytime I want! I don't need to do it now." He assured himself, walking a little faster with every word. "I-I'll just bother them later. After... after their done doing all that and all!" He promised himself, staring at the ground as he walked. It was only when he looked up that he noticed that he was in the forest once again.

Staring up at the sky from below the canopy, Prussia was stuck with his own thoughts. He hated this. He hated the voices that tried to fill the silence with vicious words. With truths he didn't want to hear. Truths he drowned out with his own words. He was about to do just that, talk over the voices growing in volume, when he heard two voices, conversing with one another. Prussia hid- took refuge- in the brushes as he listened in on their conversation.

It was just Britain and America walking together. Britain and Prussia had been allies at one point but the regal prick was fickle and vengeful, so he went against the Prussian rule alongside Austria. Sure, the two of them had never really fought in that battle but it still meant they were enemies. Even after trying to make up for it later. America, well, Prussia had observed the youth during his civil war phase but that didn't mean they were friends. Still, he liked the kid. He was brash, loud and confident, like him.

Britain was sitting at the ground against a tree, panting. He looked tired and beat up but still had the energy to glower at America, who was grinning at him. He always seemed to be smiling. The man was crouched down beside Britain, poking his cheek like a child with a bug.

"What up with you, British dude?" The four eyed blond asked, smirking. He had the look of an idiot and Prussia could tell Britain thought the same thing. "Oh! Did someone diss you or something, bro?"

"No, you imbecile!" Britain cried, smacking America's hand away but flinching as he did so. "I just had to fight Germany and I'm hurt, not that you care!" The last part he muttered in a huff. Prussia chest puffed up in pride even as a begrudging feeling of sadness welled up in him as well. Germany, his little brother, was making the world his own, like Prussia had tried to do but he was succeeding in it!

 _Does that not make you a failure?_ The voices pushed, their tone filled with glee. This time, Prussia ignored the voices. He didn't want to think about that.

Britain continued to speak, even as Prussia struggled with his conflicting feelings of pride and despair. "That man is so stubborn! Every time anyone even goes near Italy, he comes out of nowhere like a beast and beats the living daylights out of me. "

"Thats what you get for picking on him." America laughed, snapping his fingers and pointing at his companion. Britain pouted and turned away but America gently turned his head back to him. With a loving, if not possessive smirk, he continued. "If anyone tried that with you, I'd do the same."

Blushing, Britain pouted, just before pushing America away. "S-shut up, you idiot!" He complained, stammering as America pulled him closer. "You are being vulgar!"

"Oh? You want vulgar?" He challenged, enclosing his lover in the cage of his arms. "I can be vulgar. So much so that even Germany would blush."

It was at that point that Prussia stopped listening. Not because things were getting sexual. Definitely not because of that. No, it was because an idea was forming in his mind. Italy. Prussia had always liked him. So cute, warm and innocent, it was a wonder Germany, that perv, even knew how to treat him. He was probably way too rough with the little ball of fluff. That's when an idea came to him. He burst out of the bushes, Shouting incoherently, and ran, even as Britain and America stood there, shocked at the sudden appearance of Prussia.

"Who was that?" America asked, not recalling the guy who stalked him at one point. It was a surprisingly long list.

"That… was Prussia, right." Britain replied, righting himself like he hadn't just been seen in the mist of a soon-to-be sexual encounter. It was then he realized he had been seen. Blushing, he cried. "D-do you think he heard us?!"

"I think there are more pressing matters than that, babe." America replied, rolling his eyes. He wasn't all that concerned. "Besides, I think he was screaming something about Germany's house." America stated, looking off in the direction he'd run off through.

"Oh, yes! You are quite right." Britain said, fixing his clothes. "I wonder why, though?" He asked, staring off in the same direction.

America smiled, not in his goofy sense but in a rare calculating way. "Want to come with me to watch the fireworks, Britain?" He looked over to his older 'brother'. "With Prussia and Germany, It will most definitely be eventful."


	2. Chapter 2

Germany's house was… kinda small. Much smaller than Austria's house but that was probably because he was bigger, Prussia guessed. The fact that he'd at all knocked was surprising but it was necessary to his continued life of being amazingly awesome. Any other day, Prussia would have just burst through the door like always but with his little brother, that never was a good plan. The last time he'd done that, All he'd found was an empty house and a mine in the face. Germany really didn't like him. Prussia couldn't imagine why. He'd been a great older brother. When no one came to the door, Prussia got pissed.

"Hey, West! Open up!" He shouted banging on the doors. The clanks and clicks he heard on the other side said that Germany had gotten new locks. Again. To keep him out. Again! But that did not deter him. He refused to be ignored.

 _West will just ignore you like always._ The voices insisted, growing in volume once more. _Why bother?_

"Shut up, you-!" He growled at the sky just before a voice replied to all his banging.

"H-hello? Whose there?" An unsteady voice asked from the other side. So small and sweet. He thought, showing a small smile of relief at the door. He'd been heard. Cute, little Italy, frightened of the mighty Prussia. All was right with the world. The voices faded as his confidence grew.

"Hey, Italy!" He replied, his trademark smirk still in place. "It's me, Prussia."

"Prussia?" He said curiously. A peep hole appeared, revealing the wine gold eyes of Italy. Seconds later, he spoke. "Prussia! It so nice to see you again. Germany's not here now but I can tell him you were here."

"I'm not here for him, I'm here for you." He confessed. He wasn't lying. "Open the door."

"I-I'm sorry, Prussia, but I can't. Germany said I'm not to let anyone in, especially you." Italy said through the door. This confused Prussia.

"Huh? Why me, specifically?" He wondered aloud then a thought came to him. "Oh! Is it because he's scared I'll take my land back? He can have it. I no longer need it. I have bigger fish to fry and I don't need that place to do it. So tell Germany that he can have my hand-me-down land." Prussia let out a loud laugh that usually irritated all around him, but not Italy.

"Actually," Italy started. "He said he hates you and he wants you nowhere near his home or anything that he wants to keep safe since you always steal things from his house." A vein popped on Prussia forehead. How dare he, Prussia 's inferior little brother, say such things? He was just jealous of Prussia's amazing abilities.

 _Or he just knows you well enough that he realizes how you really are._ The voice stated. Prussia flinched but ignored the voice as he continued.

"Oh come on, Italy." Prussia said smoothly, sounding harmless to all who knew nothing of his devious ways. And even some that did. "I won't steal anything from him. Nor will I hurt you, since I know he expects that of me. Can't a guy come and visit his little brother's house without being treated like a Außenseiter (outsider)?"

It was silent for a while. Prussia wasn't the patient type but it couldn't be helped today. Germany's locks were strong and banging on the door wouldn't budge it. Still he hated the silence that hung between them. He could already hear the voices whispers grow in volume. He was just about to make another attempt at negotiation when the sound of clicks and clanks of the locks herald his success. When the final lock fell to the ground on the other side, Prussia grinned in Triumph. Italy's smiling face greeted him as the steel plated door swung open.

"It's good to see you, Prussia! How have you been?" Italy practically beamed as Prussia walked through the door. The guy was too cute.

"I've been, as always, awesome. Everyone still fears me and wishes to be me." Prussia would have continued gloating about himself but that wasn't the reason he'd come here. He had to focus. "Hey, Italy?" Italy turned to him, his goofy smile still in place. "I heard you and West are an item. Is that true?"

Italy blushed but smiled happily. IT was that same smile Hungary had before, when Austria had kissed her. That look of pure joy and pride. Prussia was starting to hate that smile.

"Oh, that! Yeah, me and Germany are always sleeping together and kissing. We did that before we had sex but now... now it's still special." He said, his words both simple and filled with a million other words. There was something that burned about hearing those words. It hurt to see that smile but he kept going anyway. "I really like Germany and he feels the same. I love him." Italy's smile was brighter than the sun as he spoke about his lover. Prussia felt a twinge of some unknown emotion in his gut as he stared at that blissful expression. He pushed it down so that he could do what he wanted to. Before the voices came back to talk him out of it.

"C-could you show me?" Prussia asked, confusing Italy. "I mean, can you show me what you do with my brother? I always wondered how you two get intimate. How about you show me?" What he was proposing was risky. If Germany came in the middle of this thing, Prussia would have to fight him since he loves Italy and everything but Prussia was tired of being the only one without a lover, even if it's just for a day or so. Even if it was fake.

 _You are a bastard._ The voices spat.

 _Then let me be a bastard who is loved for once._ He thought with a sad smile.

"I can't do that!" Italy cried, taking a step back. "Germany would be mad at me and I couldn't live if Germany hated me."

"Don't worry." Prussia said with an almost serene smile. "I'll handle that. I swear he won't be mad. Don't doubt me in anything I do. I'm too awesome to fail." He said with such confidence, no one would doubt him. Even the voices were silent. But Italy still looked unsure.

"I don't know. Why would you want to sleep with me anyway? Don't you have someone of your own?" Prussia cringed at the question. He didn't have anyone, did he? West and Italy. America and Britain. Everyone had someone to be with. Even the pathetic Austria had Hungary. That last one made Prussia's fist clench.

 _He see through you._ The voice snorted.

Why was it that he, the mighty and amazing Prussia, was alone?

 _Because you deserve to be alone._

Why didn't he have anyone to call his own?

 _Because you don't need anyone like that._ The voice mocked. _You are Prussia. You don't need anyone to tell you how amazing you are. That's what you tell yourself, right?_

Prussia clenched his fist and shook the doubt from his head. There was no time for such stupid thoughts. He refused to let the voices win. He was amazing! He was the awesome Prussia. He would not let those words beat him. His smirk back in place, he spoke.

"I like you, Italy. You're cute, pure and you belong to West. That's all the reason I need to want you. There's nothing better than taking what's not yours. I want to see West mad and you tainted." He said, honestly. It was only when he saw Italy jump back from him, that Prussia realized the folly in his words.

Now Italy was scared. This was not in the plan. He had wanted to seduce Italy into bed but now that he'd revealed his intention, that wasn't going work now. Prussia ran his hand through his hair and sighed. The damn voices had distracted him. Italy tried to make a run for it but Prussia was too fast. He grabbed Italy's elbow and pulled him back. As soon as his back hit Prussia's chest, Prussia pulled out the cloth hidden in his coat and pressed it to Italy's mouth.

The nation fought for only couple seconds then fell still and limp. Prussia tossed the cloth into a nearby garbage bin, lifted the knocked out Italian into his arms and head to the farthest room, since he knew that was Germany's room.

"Time to Begin my fun time with little West's toy." Prussia said, slamming the bedroom door shut.


End file.
